


[Cover Art] for " Half a Loaf" by marysutherland

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Yes, I've kipped on Sarah's sofa a few times. I even ended up staying at Lestrade's once, when Sherlock was practising the trumpet."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Ah, yes. I remember that week. I'm sure most of Baker Street does."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"He wasn't really that bad," said John. "It was just he kept on playing the Last Post, and that...got to me."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Cover Art] for " Half a Loaf" by marysutherland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marysutherland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Half a loaf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/291412) by [marysutherland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland). 



A classic (and hilarious) Johncroft story which I turned up again when I was sorting out the fiction on my tablet. I thought it needed cover art.

 

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/Gz3pIpAQI_mI9UGvRTCS0dMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
